For the Girls
by hippiechick2112
Summary: Death saw that BJ always held onto his girls as his anchor. There was no life without them. Even thousands of miles away, he could still embrace them and hold them close to his heart. Story seven in the series "After My War".


**For the Girls**

 **Note and Disclaimer: Nope, _M*A*S*H_ still isn't mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Speaking of families, here's another decent guy. This one is BJ Hunnicutt – husband and family man. It describes him perfectly. Even if he fell off the bandwagon a couple of times, his guilt made him realize how lucky he was.

Born, raised and educated in California, BJ went through life without thinking of war. His easy years up to his graduation from Stamford University were filled with nothing but get-togethers, parties and fun. He learned early on that the world was never fair, but that he had family he could rely on for help. They were always there for him.

That was why he fell head over heels in love with Peg Hadden. They met through some mutual friends in Laguna Beach. He was drunk and kept trying to give himself some courage to ask for a dance, hoping that he was man enough. She was shy and newly arrived in California, trying to live away from her comfort zone. Once the intoxicated request was voiced towards the end of the night, the rest was history.

They married two years later. While BJ was finishing medical school, Peg minded their new apartment. When Peg became pregnant, they found a house of their own and bought it. It was also next to some land they wanted as a backyard. That would have been their next dream.

During his residency, BJ was called up by the Army for basic training. No big deal, he figured. Selective Service was normal for doctors like him. He did his time in Fort Sam Houston and came back home. He thought that he wouldn't be called up for anything except some weekend drills. A few weeks after, his daughter Erin was born.

That was what made his life so complete. It wasn't just Peg that he was enraptured with. Erin took over his life too. And that was what BJ held onto. It was his own circle, his two girls, that made his days wonderful. He didn't care so much about waking up at all hours and warming up the milk at dawn. Just as long as he had his girls, he could face anything.

But it all came crashing down on him not even three weeks after Erin was born. After he and Peg returned home after their first outing after Erin's birth, the babysitter had a message. BJ had to report to Travis Air Force Base in two days. He was being shipped out to Korea.

It was unavoidable. BJ obeyed his orders and landed in Korea to a spectacular welcome. It was a life of carnage and boredom, but also one where he was tempted by all sorts of idols. In the back of his mind though, those two girls remained strong. They were the reminder that he had to keep faithful. He could not lead himself to a bachelor life. Unlike his bunkie, Hawkeye Pierce, BJ had to remember that he had something at home to live for – his girls.

The war wearied him. It also wasn't just the children that filtered through that he had to operate on. No, it was that he had to leave his wife alone. Peg, who was still learning to manage a household, was now handling a baby and house alone. And Erin was growing up without her father. That little girl grew in leaps and bounds from baby to toddler…and all without BJ there to see her.

Peg sent everything she could to make life bearable for BJ. Letters filtered in as much as the Army allowed. Pictures came by the bundles. Packages full of sweets were astonishing. BJ was never alone. He always felt like his girls were next to him when he looked at each photo, read his letter and ate the goodies. It was the only thing keeping him sane in that insane place.

His tenure dragged on forever. While BJ remained in Korea for almost two years, he never faltered in his devotion. He never ran off with another woman. There was no love child. BJ valued Peg and Erin as his prize. They would be there at the end, when the light shone and he was home in Mill Valley.

After his war, BJ was free to be with his girls. While damaged from the war, he took his time to remember what he left behind. Changes had occurred, between him, Peg and Erin, and they had to learn how to deal with each other again. But that was luckily easy. A pattern was established, never to be broken again.

BJ put aside his Korean nightmares. While he sometimes sat up at night and brooded over his time overseas, he only had to look to the other side of the bed and in the other room. Those girls were still there, holding him to a life he desired with all of his heart. His family would always keep him tethered to old age.

I am Death though…and there is always a way to me. BJ was unlike the rest of those who came back from war. He chose to forget the time he was away from his family. When I come to him, he will live a ripe old age. BJ isn't one for suicide. He's too concerned with those whom he loves. That would come with no strings attached.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday to my friend, Mistress Twist. Much love!**


End file.
